fanloidfandomcom-20200223-history
Fukuon Haru
Fukuon Haru is a derivative made from official Vocaloid Kagamine Len. His name means "Tremolo of springtime". Design Haru's design was formerly quite complicated- however, it has been finalized and simplified. He wears a long-sleeved shirt colored mostly white, with elements of black, blue, and green. The cuffs of his sleeves are opposite in color- his right sleeve has a blue cuff with a green gem inset, while his left sleeve has a green cuff with a blue gem inset. The rest of his wardrobe is grey- light grey scarf, light grey pajama trousers with dark grey cuffs, and light grey combat boots (steel-toed). He has complete heterochromia- his right eye is gray, while his left is green. His nose is somewhat large. Haru's light blue hair is held in place with a hair tie, giving him a short ponytail. Legally, the boy is anorexic for his height and age, but as he is a Vocaloid, it does not affect him whatsoever. (He's still puzzling that one out.) Personality Haru is a 'Kuudere', meaning he alternates between periods of cheerfulness and aloof behavior. Despite this, he takes problems seriously, and cares for his older sister (Fukuon Seru) very much. It is known that he is rather sarcastic. An odd quirk of Haru's is the high lead content in his blood. This renders him strangely prone to lightning strikes and electric shocks- however, they do not harm him much for some reason. (Other than that, he is very weak and prone to injury.) Haru, much like his sister, loves video cassettes and DVDs (their shared character item is a VHS player). His favorite kinds of TV programming are kid's cartoons and "The Twilight Zone". (Don't tell anyone, but he's a brony.) Biography Haru was originally designed as an UTAU, but due to microphone troubles and laziness, he was given a place as a Fanmade Vocaloid. At some point, he was adopted by Seru as her younger brother. He and Seru live together, while they struggle to keep the house clean, pay the bills, and escape from the parties other Vocaloids hold at their house (usually culminating in an emptied fridge, several fractures in the fabric of reality, and Godzilla fighting Anguirus) with their sanity intact. He hates math tests -after all, Vocaloids have to go to school like everyone else, and has a crush on AH-Software's Vocaloid3 Yuzuki Yukari. Voice portrayals Haru has two voice banks: his default voicebank, and his 'Soft Voice Material' voicebank. His default voicebank is somewhat unique, as it was designed with the express purpose of strong vocals in lower registers (i.e. below C3). He can produce a satisfactory low masculine tone, but has pronunciation problems; specifically, he puts emphasis on the 'p', 'g', 'd', and 'b' consonants, and sometimes will put high attack on the syllable 'ra', which can be fixed by shortening the note and making the note before it longer. Haru's 'Soft Voice Material' has a lighter, raspier tone to it, and can handle gentler songs, while experiencing similar problems to Haru's default voicebank. The 'Soft Voice Material' cannot maintain as strong a vocal in lower ranges as Haru's default bank. Overall, Haru is slightly less of a challenge to use than Kagamine Len, but not one without some frustration. His optimum settings are Tempo = 90-270 bpm and Range = B1-C#4 (estimate) Voice Configuration Notable media There is currently no media for this character. Additional info Relationships *Fukusuune Serutori (adoptive sister) Appearances ;Fanfiction :I wish I'd just disappear Author: MeAndMyReflection Trivia *Haru's official and unofficial designs can be viewed on the pages of 'Spinland-The-Sixth' and 'arcen-una' on DeviantArt, respectively. *The high lead content of Haru's blood, and his subsequent tendency to be struck by lightning, is a homage to the character Misery from a cartoon called Ruby Gloom. Images An alternate Fukuon Haru design, created by Akura-Ega-Shiro on deviantART. PuMo Lover Fukusuune Haru.jpg|Fukuon Haru renew design. External links *deviantART: Spinland-The-Sixth *deviantART: arcen-una *deviantART: KDV-01M Fukusune Haru *: Haru's ask page. Category:Fanloid Category:Male Category:Derivative Category:Derivative of Kagamine Len Category:Voiced Category:Voice from Kagamine Len